Faded Sunshine
by BangBby
Summary: Forced into an arranged marriage to save the clans and bring an end to the bloodshed and fighting. Hinata was told as a little girl that marriage was about love, but she does not love Sasuke. SasuHina. NejiHina hints. ItaHina hints. AU.
1. Compromise

_Forced into an arranged marriage to save the clans and bring an end to the bloodshed and fighting. Hinata was told as a little girl that marriage was about love, but she does not love Sasuke. Itachi wants what he can't have. Neji cannot protect Hinata any longer. The clans are fighting more than ever. SasuHina. NejiHina hints. ItaHina hints. Slight AU._

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Not to me.**

**This is my first fan fiction. SasuHina. NejiHina hints.**

* * *

Compromise

For as long as anyone could remember the two clans had been rivals. Both the Hyuga and the Uchiha fought for the title as the most powerful clan in the lands of Konoha. In the end, the Byakugan shined over the Sharingan. The two clans quarreled and continued to bicker for years. Their small arguments escalated into bloody battles. The Hokage was tired of the pointless bloodshed over a struggle that had been settled long ago. He demanded that the two leaders of the families work together and form a treaty.

Hisashi and Fugaku argued for days trying to settle on the treaty. Each proposal one side would make, the other would object. They had made it very clear that they were the ones who were going to decide this. It was near impossible to get any of the clan members to interfere. The Hokage was growing wary of any future of peace between them. He had one last hope. The elders had been devising a plan since sunrise. During the last hours of the day, they had finally given their decision to Yondaime. He was on his way to deliver the proposal. He slid the door open slowly, the yells from within prominent and loud, and stepped inside.

"There is no way to accept the honorable Hyuga's and Uchiha's as equals," Hisashi stood, slamming his hands on the table.

"Honorable? It was because of the Uchiha's and the First Hokage that this village even exists! Without us, your clan would not have gained your power," Fugaku pushed his chair over.

"Don't forget, your clan sprouted from ours."

"That has nothing to do with this!" The Uchiha threw the table over in frustration.

"Hisashi Hyuga. Fugaku Uchiha. Stop," Yondaime flashed in between them. "Do you not see that this feud is pointless? You two are arguing like children. I expected more mature actions from the leaders of the clans."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Both men continued glaring at the other.

"Do you want to end this and come together in peace, or would you rather continue throwing a fit because you can't have it your way."

The men nodded. "We would like to fix this, Lord Hokage," Hisashi bowed his head.

"The problem is that we can't agree on terms that help both sides. Forgive us, Lord Hokage," Fugaku let his head sink.

Minato's serious expression shifted into his signature grin. "I think I may have a solution."

The men's heads shot up, curiosity burning in their eyes. He closed his blue eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, walking across the room to the window. He pulled back the curtains letting what was left of the day's light flood into the room. He gazed over his city.

"An arranged marriage between the two clans of your children. If you choose to accept, I will go into details. Otherwise, I will leave you amongst yourselves to settle your problem."

The two rivals pondered and stared intensely into each other's eyes for hints of their decision. Despite the Sharingan's ability to predict and analyze their opponents' next move, and the Byakugan's power to see the chakra network, the powerful doujutsu could not read minds. Hisashi gave up his pride and nodded his head solemnly, the other male nodding in return.

"We will accept this proposal."

The Yondaime turned around his white and red jacket ruffling behind him. "Very well then. It will be your choices as to which of your children will be obliged to the marriage. I understand if you do not wish to give up the heirs of your clan and choose the younger child, but I highly urge you to do so."

"How long do we have to make this decision?" Fugaku questioned.

The Hokage smiled softly. "Plenty of time, I would think. Eighteen years."

"Why so long?"

"Not only to give you time to make a final decision, but also because once you make your decision you will be informing the children of this. Your children will need to be mature enough to understand. It helps that they will also be at a legal age to be married at the time. I wish to keep these plans a secret until the arrangement is secured and valid." He glanced back out the window one last time. "It's late. We all have families waiting for us at home," he started walking towards the door. "Come back tomorrow and we'll begin on the paperwork," Minato waved his hand and walked out the door.

The moonlight illuminated the dark room, shining across the upturned chair and table. Two men walked home in different directions, their future hazy and unsure in their minds. Thoughts circled around in their heads. Thoughts about the possibilities, thoughts about the outcomes, and most of all the fates of their clans.


	2. The Sun

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Not to me.**

**This is my first fan fiction. SasuHina. NejiHina hints.**

* * *

Sun

* * *

Seventeen years had passed since the treaty between the Hyuga and Uchiha had been made. In that time, it seemed things for the Leaf Village were just getting worse. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, had sacrificed himself protecting the village from the vicious and fatal attack of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. The Sandaime had replaced him, but had the same fate, dying at the hands of Orochimaru. Konoha was in the hands of its Gondaime, Tsunade, one of the legendary three Sanin.

Itachi Uchiha had grown power hungry over the years. His father had been holding him back, fearing the worst if he went out of control. Itachi lost it, and had slain his mother as she tried to protect Fugaku and talk some sense into her son. He used the cold blood stained sword to cut through his father, ending his life. As next in line, Itachi took his father's place as the clan leader.

There had been an investigation on the murder, but with the Uchiha running the police; it was quickly put to rest. Itachi had been freed of all charges. Rumors had been spreading around for years that the new leader still starved for more power.

In the Hyuga household, Hisashi had given up on Hinata, his first-born. His time and efforts were now focused on Hanabi. Hinata was looked over by everyone in the clan in favor of the new shining pupil. After her performance in the Chunin Exams, Hisashi had taken the lower-branch member, Neji, under his wing. He trained and watched over him perhaps even more than Hanabi.

One Hyuga took notice of Hinata. They watched her, they protected her, they talked to her, they trained with her, and most of all, they believed in her potential. Neji had forgiven to an extent most of the main branches acts. He accepted his duty of protecting the young Hinata. Oddly, he did not mind as much as he seemed too.

Over the years, Neji had grown close to his cousin. He turned to smile at the girl. Despite her personality resembling the moon, she was the sun. Her loving smile could brighten up anyone's day. Hinata was flashing that same smile up at him. He felt a soft heat radiating from cheeks. Was he blushing? No, impossible; it had to be the sun, high in the sky, warm against his face.

Her long indigo hair danced softly in the wind. A small smile settled upon his lips despite all his restraint. Neji liked her long hair better than her previous short style. He did not let her know though. His opinion did not matter. He was just a guardian.

Hinata always fussed with him, claiming he was more than a guardian. Stuttering things like how she could fend for herself. He was her cousin, and one of her dearest friends. He would always hold a special place in her heart. The love she spoke of, she meant as family only. Neji wished it were more. He would never admit it though. He did not deserve that special place in his sun's heart. He was the one who had nearly stopped the heart's beating in his hate for the main branch. Everyday, he regretted weakening that loving, forgiving, fragile heart.

Neji looked up at the clear blue sky, noting the time. "Hinata-sama, your father will be expecting you home soon. Shall we make our way back to the compound?" He watched as Hinata spun lightly on her heel, a look of disappointment clouding her lavender eyes.

"Y-yes, N-Neji nii-san," the sun stuttered. He nodded walking of towards their home, the girl quickly following behind him. "D-do you know w-what it is t-that my f-f-father wanted to s-speak to me about?" she asked softly.

"No," he said flatly. He was not meaning to come off as cold as he did, it was just habit. Just like her stuttering. He turned his head, only enough to glance at her in the corner of his eyes, making sure he hadn't accidentally upset Hinata. She seemed fine, but she didn't speak the rest of the way home.

He slid the door open and stepped aside for his cousin to enter the house. She bowed politely before him. "T-thank you," she said softly before straightening herself and walking inside. Neji took his leave and traveled to the lower branches' quarters.

Hinata slipped off her shoes and set them in front of the door. She turned, seeing her father waiting on her. She bowed to him, and then walked slowly over to him, her bare feet patting softly on the wooden floor. She lowered herself onto her knees, kneeling before him.

Hisashi nodded his head, acknowledging his daughter's presence. "Hinata, I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

Hinata looked up at him curiously through her bangs. Her father took a deep breath before continuing. "This may come as a shock to you, but it is necessary."

"My eldest daughter, I have arranged you into a marriage…"

"T-t-to whom?" Her voice cracked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The wedding has been dated to a week after your eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry, but it's for the best." Hisashi stood up and walked out of the room.

Hinata sat there in shock. Tears stung at her eyes. Her small hands clung to the fabric of her pants. She was shaking. She did not want to marry that man. She didn't love him. Marriage was supposed to be about love, not clan relations. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. Even if there were, she wouldn't have the courage to do so. She rose off the ground. Hinata felt very light-headed. Her vision clouded over and tunneled in. Everything was black. Her sight returned rather quickly and she pried herself off the floor. She walked through the compound to her room. She felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. This being all a dream would be great too.


End file.
